


Love always comes as a surprise.

by stydiastydia



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, F/M, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed perfect; he sent messages to Annie though Britta’s phone saying that he could not wait to see her and then chose one of the coolest bars around Greendale. There was only one tiny problem: he was thirty minutes late. She felt like an idiot for wait such a long time for him. She tried to think about every possibility to explain why he was late (even though she should not be the one doing this.)</p><p>Or the jeff x Annie AU where he arrives at the bar while she's waiting for her blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love always comes as a surprise.

This is probably the stupidest idea she has ever had. Not that Annie Edison makes stupid decisions because she usually doesn’t. She is intelligent and makes pros and cons list so it is rare for her to do something she is not entitle sure of.

She is only doing it because of her best friend from high school, who is now her roommate, would not shut up about how she needed to meet someone new. She agreed with Troy, after all it’s been a while since she and her ex broke up, it was time to get back into the dating life. However, just because she agreed does not meant she wanted to be at a restaurant at 8pm on a Tuesday night waiting for her blind date to arrive. When he said that she should meet someone new, she thought he was saying that she should meet someone at college or at a party or something like that.

Annie could think about a million things she would be doing this exactly moment, like revising for her exam on Friday or having a movie night with Troy, Britta and Abed. Or… okay, there was only two things she could think of right now but both of them are by far more fun than to wait for someone to arrive.

She did not even wanted a blind date.

After her friends talked her through this, Annie said that she would go out with Britta’s friend. She was not trying to have too many expectations but Britta’s taste in men is usually perfect so she allowed herself to dream a little bit about her date. Everything seemed perfect; he sent messages to Annie though Britta’s phone saying that he could not wait to see her and then chose one of the coolest bars around Greendale. There was only one tiny problem: he was thirty minutes late. She felt like an idiot for wait such a long time for him. She tried to think about every possibility to explain why he was late (even though she should not be the one doing this.)

Why did she even agree on going on this date?

“Hi.” Said a good-looking man, probably in his thirty, as he sit next to her on the bar. She was looking at her phone at the time, about to send a message to Britta to call everything off. It kinda took her by surprise; she thought he would not show up anymore. “Need some company?”

“Oh, hi!” She said smiling; trying not to sound too excited and began to introduce herself. “You must be Britta’s friend. Hi, I’m Annie.”

“I probably know a Britta.” He replied giving a signal to the barman to get another drink and leans past her to pick up a napkin. “Well, Britta’s friend, Annie, how are you?”

 _Oh great, it is not her date_. She thought ironically.

“I’m great.” It was not completely true but she also was not lying. Lately, she has been in this between, nothing too exciting was happening in her life.

He nods, “So, what are you doing here?”

“It’s a bar.” She said smiling and drinking her Manhattan.

“Very true but what’s the deeper story?” He turned to look only to her. “I mean, there must be a reason why you’re in this trash bar at a Tuesday night.”

“It’s not trashy.” She whined more than she wishes she did.

“It’s near a college Annie, everything that’s near a college is trash”

She pulled her hair behind her ear, “So, everything has to have a deeper story hum? What’s yours?”

“Yes.” He informs. “Mine actually is that I lost my job and the only plan I have right now is go back to teach at my old university.” There was a pause and his voice got lower, “It’s like I’m moving backwards” he half smiled, trying to light up the mood a little bit.

Annie noticed how his expression changed from flirty to tired and somehow honest. It was amazing how someone would tell something like this to a person they just met. She has always been the kind of person to observe a lot, noticing and trying to learn how people would react before getting too personal. Being this closed was not entirely her fault, she has been hurt too many times before.

Moreover, she was not sure she would be able to open up like this to a completely strange or why she would but she did anyways.

“I’m actually here waiting for my date to arrive.”

“Good thing is that I arrived first.”

They continued talking and talking for hours. Sometimes about random things and others about deep stuff that both of them probably would not talk about with anyone else. It’s strange how some people just connect like that. Then she saw Britta’s friend arriving and even though she tried to hide, he still saw her and approached.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but are you Annie, right?”  

She gave a look to Jeff as if she was telling him to go on with her lie and he understood it in a second.

“Hum, no” She adjusted herself in the chair and gave him a smile and looked around the bar; they were the only ones there. “I’m sorry, she must have left already.”

She did not needed a date. Without even realizing it, she already had one.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!!  
> i'm lydxsmartin on tumblr.


End file.
